


Distractions

by FanboyAsylum



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A2J, Bad Flirting, Banter, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Y2AJ, jeristyles, literally nothing i just needed to write something with this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyAsylum/pseuds/FanboyAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their tag-team match on Smackdown, AJ and Chris decide to pass the time by shamelessly flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sethrollinsvevo and tyugakelly, on tumblr

“Hey, strap up my boots for me?” 

AJ glanced up at Chris once he heard that remark, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re kiddin’ me right?”

Chris answered him with a simple grin. “I’m eating,” He murmured, both his mouth and his hands filled with leftover breakfast pastries from catering. 

Although AJ shook his head, he couldn’t help but submit to the amused smile tugging at his lips as he knelt down by Chris’s feet. “You are such a damn ten year old…”

“Hey, don’t blame me, man. You said it yourself, the catering here is the shit.” Chris replied before smirking at the sight before him. “Man, what would somebody think if they walked in on this?”

“On what? A grown man forcin’ another grown man to tie his shoes for him?”

“On you kneeling down between my legs, your face inches from my crotch while I’m in nothing but my trunks.”

AJ rolled his eyes and pulled away slightly, noticing that his face was, indeed, quite close to his co-worker’s groin. “Yeah, speaking of the trunks...” AJ said. “I hate to break it to you, but they aren’t really working for you anymore, pal. This ain’t 2003.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chris laughed. “I still look damn good. And I hate to break it to you, but you’re rocking the dad bod too, buddy.”

“Maybe so, but at least I’ve got the modesty to cover up a little.” 

“Modesty? Did the self-proclaimed “phenomenal” AJ Styles just seriously call himself modest?”

“Alright, alright, you got me there.” AJ quipped while both men dissolved into a fit of chuckles.

“That being said…” Chris spoke up after a moment. “I wouldn’t mind if you decided not to cover up a little.” He teased.

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely.”

“Well, be careful what you wish for. Wouldn’t want you out there getting too distracted.” AJ replied, lifting his head to smirk at Chris.

“Are you saying you do?” Chris questioned.

“That I do what?”

“Get distracted?” Chris asked, leaning forward a bit.

“By you?” AJ chuckled deeply. “Maybe once or twice.”

“Well, how about right now?” Chris stared down into AJ’s eyes.

“Now?” AJ wet his lips before smiling. “A little bit, yeah.”

“Then what are you gonna do about it?” 

“I’m gonna be a good Christian boy, finish tying up your boots, then go out and-”

AJ couldn’t even finish his sentence before he felt himself being tugged into a rather wet kiss at the hands of his tag team partner for the night. To his dismay, it only lasted a few seconds before there was a knock at the door from one of the backstage crew members. 

“Jericho, you’re up first!”

Both men couldn’t help but groan as they broke away, Chris quickly masking his annoyance with a teasing smirk. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, Mr. AJ.” He said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door.

“Seriously?” AJ stood up with an exasperated smile.

“If we pick up the win tonight, trust me, there’ll be more where that came from…”


End file.
